Operation MIDNIGHT
by Yorobot
Summary: At Halloween, each operative tells a scary story. I like reviews!
1. The Haunted Treehouse

Operation M.I.D.N.I.G.H.T.

Meeting Is Daring New Incredible Greatly Horrific Tales

I don`t own Codename Kids Next Door. They belong to Tom Warburton. If they were mine, I`d write a sequel about Numbuh 1`s adventures in outer space.

DARE: Tell me in the reviews if you recognize the references and parodies in this fanfic. There are many, and more will come up with time. Who knows? Maybe you`ll find some that I didn`t even know about!

The story you will read is quite special. We know everything about the mainstream of the series, however one story has never been told (either because it wasn`t worth it or because it would have been too long for an episode. That story is the one of 5 KNDs. Sector V, complete and way before Operation INTERVIEWS.

It all began a thirty-first of October, at night. As they did every year, Sector V was spending quality time after their candy hunt. They had come back to their decorated Treehouse about half an hour ago (and the Treehouse looked, like a teenager would say, "aw man! That`s freaking scary!")All sitting in the main room, they were each having a bowl of candies and were eating them with much happiness. They were talking while eating, and the effects of the candies were soon to appear. The Main Room of the Treehouse was filled up with candies and only the place where they sit had been kept out, even the microphone was blocked by them – so Numbuh 1 joined them on the seats. Numbuh 2 turned to Numbuh 4 and asked:

"Think Stickybead will be angry when he notices his ship is empty?"

"He just had not to mess with the best!"

All of a sudden, Numbuh 5 got a brilliant idea.

"Why don`t we each tell a scary story? I`ll start, then it will be Numbuh 4, then 3, 2, 1. What do you think?"

"Not a bad idea, why don`t we give it a try?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Okay for me," said Numbuh 3, "but don`t make them too scary."

"Are you joking? I love them scary!" Numbuh 4 then said. "Go ahead Numbuh 5."

Story of the Haunted Treehouse

Numbuh 5 began telling her story. Everyone began listening.

"My story is the story of the haunted Treehouse. It talks about the ancient Sector V. I, Numbuh 5, was greatly sick that day. All other operatives were doing something. Numbuh 1 had already his hair shaven and was trying to get the sunglasses, at least to try them, however Maurice, Numbuh 9, couldn`t give them to him because he was busy repairing the defense systems of the Treehouse. Twins Numbuh 8.1 and 8.2 were fighting against Numbuh 11, older sister Cree, to see if she could handle two opponents at the same time. Frankly, I was bored since, due to my sickness, he other operatives were leaving me alone in the Treehouse while they were doing all the cool missions. All of a sudden, a power outage occurred in the main room, so we had to go see what it was. He gave FLASHLITES to Numbuhs 8.1 and 8.2 and they started going around the Treehouse, trying to see where the outage was.

FLASHLITES

Flashing Lights Are Slightly Helping Lying In Terryfying Ever Shadows

Using another power source, Numbuh 9 succeeded in lighting the surveillance cameras, and soon spotted Numbuhs 8.1 and 8.2. They were facing some kind of monster, a blob, apparently. The twins were weaponless, and they got eaten by the monster. "Finally some action! I shouted, jumping out of the sofa. Alas, Numbuh 9 decided to send Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 11 instead. I saw them fighting against the creature on the surveillance cameras. I could see that the blob had gained height and weight, mainly due to the two twins being trapped inside it. Numbuhs 1 and 11 fought against it; however they lost because it was impervious to attacks. They were soon eaten by the blob.

Numbuh 9 then went on his own, but the result was the same. The blob taking a lot of place now and also more dangerous than ever, it became a serious problem which only I could take care of. I had to do something despite my sickness. I took all weapons I could get, and then I moved on to the fight against the blob.

The battle started well, until the monster took hold of all my weapons and being able to use them against me. I had nothing anymore to fight, and I couldn`t punch. However, I soon felt the ill coming. It was the end! I could never beat it! As my ill was keeping me in place, the monster was placing itself to better eat me. It was attacking when I finally released the biggest "atchoo" I`d ever heard. An enormous piece of snot fell on the monster, which suddenly grew smaller up to disappear. On the floor were my five friends. I wasn`t sick anymore, however they got what I had, a cold I mean, and I had to take care of them for a month."

"Numbuh 5, this didn…" Numbuh 1 started.

Numbuh 5 blinked at him.

"I mean, *cough cough*, I remember very well."

"That was lame!" Numbuh 4 said. "Where was the scariness? My turn now, get ready for action!"

Next story: Numbuh 4`s story, the Dead Fighter.

NOTE: There will be 5 chapters (of course, since there are 5 operatives!)


	2. The Dead Fighter

Story of the Dead Fighter

"Get ready for a great story!" cried Numbuh 4. "It all begins with a great boxing champion named Gary Ross. He was one great fighter, he had won many competitions and…"

"Can`t you tell a story about anything else than fighting?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Why? You know I can`t. Let me continue.

So, one day, Gary went to the doctor`s office because he wasn`t feeling too great from an ill he had since so long. After a fast inspection, the doctor told him that he was going to die in twelve hours. Maybe eleven, maybe thirteen, he didn`t know. However, Gary had to change his plans because he had a fight that night against Lorent Muntz, also known as the Muntzter. That guy was tougher than Gary, so either he would die from his ill or from his battle. He had no choice…

That night, at the battle coliseum, Gary stepped first on the ring, with his coach telling him some late advice. Finally, the Muntzter stepped on the ring, that powerhouse taking about the entire spot. The battle began.

It started well for Gary, until the Muntzter punched him hard enough to send him to the other side of the ring. Gary had problems getting back on his feet, however he succeeded and aimed at Lorent`s ugly face. However, as his glove was at an inch of the enemy`s face, Gary started fainting, until he died. That was his hour, the only one left. However, ghosts have an unfinished work, and his work was to win the battle!

Gary-ghost then entered the Muntzter`s body and made him hit himself with its own punches. He was feeling nothing since he was a ghost, however the Muntzer was feeling the pain and soon enough fell down. The referee counted, 3, 2, 1… and the enemy was out. Gary`s soul then rested in peace."

"That was lame, Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 2 said.

"Yeah, it is supposed to be scary, not to be some kind of sport drama, you know…" Numbuh 1 added.

"Anyway, it is my turn next," Numbuh 3 said.

Next story: the Monster School

(sorry that one was short, Numbuh 4 is a lame storyteller)


	3. The Monster School

Story of the Monster School

Before Numbuh 3 could begin telling her story, Numbuh 1 had something to say.

"Since the two last stories were ghost stories – that was a ghost, Numbuh 5?"

"Yes… it was a monster made of ectoplasm, I don`t know well what it is, but it was a ghost for sure."

"Well, since that was two ghost stories, we three will do something else."

Numbuhs 2 and 3 sighed.

Numbuh 3 then started her story.

"It was a wonderful day in the land of Rainbow Monkeys…"

Seeing everyone`s disgusting look, Numbuh 3 stopped right there.

"Um… finally, I`ll tell a story based on a movie I`ve seen some months ago."

"It all began when we were playing during the recess, our school`s principal was walking around the school when a mad driver drove over him, instantly killing him. Children from the school were invited to its service. The staff was there: Gramma Stuffum, President Jimmy Nixon, Mr. Frybingle, and among the students: Ourselves, Eggbert, the DCFDTL of course, Joe Balooka…

After that, strange things began happening. Mr. Frybingle disappeared suddenly, then it was the turn of Joe, then our teacher… And soon enough, the students did something too much. They threw a ball on a wall, and that kinda angered the school, which had shown some kind of liveliness. We retreated to our Treehouse, calling the Moonbase for help. We were sent to Numbuh 666, expert on scary things – he has already explained the Nerd Zombies, the were-dogs and the fountain under the school. We called him and he told us that the school became a Domus Mactibili, a monster made up from a building and which must eat living things to keep its internal fire burning. The only way to destroy it is to throw dynamite into its core.

We came back to school – however, it was too late, the school had come to us. It had moved from its original place and succeeded in reaching our Treehouse, all the while many people and kids were trying everything to destroy it. Grandmas Stuffum was using the Slamwitch, while Jimmy was using the army of students he had as well as the Bus Walkers, however nothing could destroy the monster the school had become. We soon understood that only we could do something. We called the Hamsters Next Door (they`re soooo cute dressed like us and they`re so giggly and wonderfully…)"

"Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 2 said.

"Oh yeah, right, sorry. Let me continue."

"So, we sent them aboard a special machine named E.G.G.R.O.L.L. (which I just created based on another movie I saw about superheroes), however it got destroyed. We then asked Numbuh 6 to fight in another machine, which also lost. It was all to us now. We were about to jump in the mouth of the monster with F.L.A.S.H.L.I.T.E.S. (sorry to take back your creation Numbuh 5) when we were given a lift to it by the Slamwitch. I can even retell what she was singing then: Giant creature, in darkness you lure, but you are no match, facing my slamwatch!"

E.G.G.R.O.L.L.

Extremely Great Gadget-stuff Rolls Over Lethargic Lapidators

"Numbuh 3! Keep to your story and don`t stop at useless details!"

"Okay then… we entered the monster with a made-up bomb as we so often do, and we navigated through the school, however we soon learned that the school had other tricks for us: the desks and chairs that became alive as well! We ran like crazy through the school, seeking the furnace that made it so incredibly hot during summer. We finally reached it; we were blocked inside while all chairs and desks were also trying to enter to kill us. I lit the bomb just as the desks had entered the room, breaking the wall. Soon enough my friends were killed by the furniture when I threw the bomb in the furnace, instantly destroying it, destroying me, my friends, the desks and the school at the same time, also hurting many of our present allies. We were dead, but we had destroyed a threat. That`s all that counts."

"That was pretty good," Numbuh 4 said. "But I still feel like there wasn`t enough action. I think we need more scary things."

"That`s still scarier than your story, mister You Can`t Scare Me! If we ever fight against mud monsters, don`t count on me!" Numbuh 3 answered. "Your turn, Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 3 said, getting her smile back.

Next story: The Shadow Moon


	4. The Shadow Moon

The story of the Shadow Moon

"Now it`s my turn, eh?" Numbuh 2 said. "Don`t worry, Numbuh 4, it`s gonna be really scary."

"I can`t wait to hear it."

"It happens on the Moonbase. Every KND had left for the summer vacations, and twilight had begun on planet Earth. The only here KND left on the Moonbase were Numbuhs 60, 86 and 362. They didn`t know that it was also vacation for villains, so they were highly bored and had nothing to do. Numbuh 86 had brought her collection of Rainbow Monkeys (much to Numbuh 60`s disgust). While the two girls were playing with their stuffed animals, Numbuh 60 was playing the Kooltenbox, an all-new video game console.

They were bored to death, however they didn`t know that an enemy was approaching. And that enemy was nothing we`ve seen so far. It was an alien. A terrible alien. Scary and with alien powers that nobody would have ever thought of. It soon landed on the planet, taking care not to touch it with its hands. It searched for a refuge and then it saw the Moonbase. Enormous, with people who got lives to ruin. And that alien was ready to kill them with its power, which is quite scary…

It soon entered inside, breaking a door (actually, by some kind of power, the door opened by itself). The monster then ran its way to the three operatives, who just saw it before running away. The monster tried to attack them; however Numbuh 86 made it trip over the pack of Rainbow Monkeys. The monster touched them with its hands, and all of a sudden there seemed to be some liveliness in the eyes of the plushies. They grew fangs, as well as claws, and they began walking toward the three operatives… It looked like the monster had the power to make anything it touches alive. That`s what happened to the door, so it swung open by itself."

"Cool, Numbuh 2! You turned something I hate into something cool!"

"Science-fiction?"

"No… Rainbow Monkeys! I picture them and they`re so cool when they`re scary!"

"Anyway… let me continue.

Numbuhs 86 and 362 were crying because their Rainbow Monkeys were turned into monsters, but Numbuh 60 had to make them think that they had bigger problems – that is, the monkeys and the Lifemaker, as it was called by Numbuh 60. They weren`t able to do much because the Lifemaker was transforming their weapons into living things, so they had to run away. They tried to pass through the door, however it refused t open. Numbuh 60 ran into it at great speed and finally opened it. They had to run away to the Mini Moonbase, a security place in case adults would attack the Moonbase. They ran there, Numbuh 60 still carrying a weapon just if the Lifemaker was to hunt them down. And it was doing so, with an army of Rainbow Monkeys running after them! Numbuh 60 rapidly charged its weapon, the S.M.A.S.H.R., all while drinking N.R.J. from its space suit.

S.M.A.S.H.R.

Super Machinery Aims Supervillains Highly Responsively

N.R.J.

New Re-energizing Juice

Numbuh 60 finally attacked the Lifemaker after having destroyed many Monkeys (sorry Numbuh 3…) and attacked. A punching glove attached to a mini-rocket was then thrown to the enemy, who fell on its back and its palm, touching he ground of the moon… Soon enough, the three operatives noticed some kind of change. It seemed like the moon was reorganizing its craters to form some kind of… face. An enormous hole got dug under the feet of Numbuhs 60, 86 and 362 and they were brought in the new mouth of the moon, where they fell down to their presumed death.

The story doesn`t ends here: the moon, being controlled by the Lifemaker, began approaching the Earth, at first causing many problems to the environment, and after a complete day, it crashed on the planet, despite everything that could be done against it. No giants could be found to stop it neither. It entirely destroyed the United States, also causing extreme damage in Canada, Mexico and causing the tectonic plaques to break apart, causing the magma from the center of the Earth to resurface in Europe and…"

"I don`t understand anymore, Numbuh 2…" Numbuh 4 said.

"Me neither!" Numbuhs 1, 3 and 5 said.

"Actually, it`s quite simple: it`s…"

"Don`t waste your time, Numbuh 2. We won`t understand until we reach teenage time. Let`s see what Numbuh 4 thought of your story."

"It was good! I liked it. But it was using too many complicated words for me, mostly at the end.

"You still understood it, didn`t you?"

"So-so, but let`s stop chatting. I wanna see if Numbuh 1`s story will be better."

Next Story: the SCFDTH


	5. The SCFDTH

The Story of the DCFDTH

"My story will boil your blood and crack your spines", Numbuh 1 said, copying the lines of a monster in a show. "Get ready for the scariest story of all five!"

"Can`t wait to hear it. Go!" Numbuh 4 answered.

"It all begins when the present Sector V had fought against the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, against another Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine and we had won, once again. It was during summer vacation. They came back to their mansion, low headed, with sad faces. They came back to their Father`s office, and told their story. Father burst in a terrible anger, as he always does, and told them that he had another brilliant idea: a pact with the Devil. Actually, since Father is already fire-powered, he has some devil traits. He just called a "cousin" from down there, in Hell, and that cousin created another version of the DCFDTL.

Soon, a portal appeared in the office, and from it went out the SCFDTH: the Shadowy Creatures from down the Hell. Father didn`t know how they would do it, he just wanted them to destroy Sector V. However, to do so, the SCFDTH had a devilish plan. Using their hell powers, they turned the Mansion into a giant creature that could walk on legs and with two hands made up of the machines the Children had used against us. The mansion left and the DCFDTL were angry at Father because he had taken them the greatest thing that ever happened to them.

A hundred meters from there, we were in our Treehouse, taking back forces from the last assault of the Delightfuls, and we weren`t prepared to another attack, which happened in fact only half an hour after the one of the real Delightfuls. When we saw the Mansion approaching on feet and with arms, we rapidly jumped in our battle machines. The W.R.A.S.T.L.E.R., the H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P., the S.C.A.M.P.O.W.E.R., among many others. The battle was rude, because every time the mansion was losing a tower it became alive as well, and it was attacking one of us. We were soon outnumbered, so Numbuh 2 called the Moonbase to help us, however they had other problems – that is, an undesirable alien."

The other operatives listened to Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 and 5 with an open mouth that could let the others see the candies they were eating and Numbuh 4 approaching Numbuh 3, hoping to reassure her if she was too scared, even though he started feeling not too courageous neither. They were all silent, however, and wanted to hear if they won or lost.

"We fought against the Delightful Mansion, without any success, until we successfully destroyed most of it, causing the SCFDTH to jump out of it. They then used their powers to send our machines to Hell, from which we jumped off right in time before being engulfed by the earth. The next part of the battle was clearly lost, because we had only our weapons and our fists to fight. And the battle was too difficult, the KNDanger Rating being of 15,666667 (the highest known is Father`s, at 13!). They were using their fighting abilities and superpowers from Hell, such as calling little devils, transforming their tridents into super weapons and other things I don`t even think about! In the end, we were about to call helpers when they merged to become Satan. Then the monster grew to enormous proportions and ate us all.

The Moonbase got attacked by an entire army of these devils a few months later, however we weren`t there to save them this time. And that was the end of the Kids Next Door…"

Numbuh 1 didn`t even know he could create such scary stories. Just picturing the last battle was making him less courageous. The other operatives were way too scared to say anything. Not even Numbuh 4: that last story had shut down his mouth. Without any speech, each member went to their bedrooms, not even muttering a tiny "good night" to each other. Each seemed to know the others wouldn`t have a good night…

The next day, at school…

"Wallabe Beatles, can you come to the black board please?" Mrs. Thompson asked. "Wallabe?"

Numbuh 4 was sleeping on his desk, still trembling.

"Abigail Lincoln, then?"

"No, madam, I don`t feel too well today, I think I need more sleep."

There was no need to ask Numbuh 2. He wasn`t there. As a result, the KND were more scared than they had ever been…

The End


End file.
